Sweet Revenge
by Edward's.BestFriiend
Summary: NO ES UN FANFIC NAVIDEÑO. Era de madrugada y les esperaba un largo viaje. Hikaru sin embargo, solo sentia envidia de que su hermano pudiera dormir mientras él era incapad. REVIEW, PLEASEEE!


Lo vivido en la madrugada estaba todo borroso. No recordaban haberse despertado. Tampoco recordaban haber sido obligados a levantarse de la cama por las sirvientas. O haberse vestido, desayunado, montado en el coche en dirección al aeropuerto. Había sido todo tan frenético que los gemelos no recordaban nada de ello.

Llevaban apenas media hora en el coche y Kaoru ya estaba en el mundo de los sueños de nuevo, mientras Hikaru parecía no poder concebir ese lujo para él mismo. Había pasado todo el tiempo mirando a través de la ventanilla, contando los minutos de aburrimiento asta que el sol decidiera salir. Aun quedaba rato para ello. Unos minutos más y el mayor de los gemelos que ya se había aburrido, decidió echar un vistazo a su hermano, esperando que se despertara pronto. Esta rutina siguió durante un buen número de veces. Cada vez que miraba a su hermano, se preguntaba como demonios era capad de hacer eso. Cómo podía dormir en aquella posición tan incomoda.

El rostro de Kaoru estaba apoyado en el cristal de la ventanilla, mientras que sus piernas estaban encogidas sobre el asiento. No hace mucho, Hikaru le había tirado una manta por encima imaginando que su hermano la necesitaría más que él.

Derepente un zumbido se percibió en su bolsillo, provocando que Hikaru reconociera tras el susto que se trataba de su móvil. Sacando dicho objeto al azar del bolsillo, lo observó de manera curiosa con su dorada mirada, preguntándose el motivo del zumbido. Ninguna llamada perdida, ningún mensaje... La batería probablemente perdió una barra, pensó.

Hikaru observó de manera rápida a su gemelo, encontrándolo aun dormido en la misma posición en la que había estado durante la última media hora. Desvió la mirada a su móvil y se dispuso a componer un mensaje. Estaba claro que Kaoru no quería más que dormir –para Hikaru seria un placer hacerlo él mismo- pero era el castigo por dejar a su querido hermano mayor solo y aburrido, en necesidad de sueño. Kaoru solamente se podría culpar a si mismo, pensó Hikaru, presionando 'enviar' con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en su rostro.

Hubieron unos escasos segundos de silencio en el coche, Hikaru esperaba vigilando el bolsillo de su hermano menor, mientras comenzaba a escribir otro mensaje sabiendo que necesitaría ser persistente. Un suave pero largo zumbido sonó cerca de él. No obtuvo demasiada reacción, pero Hikaru sabia que no duraría por mucho. Seguiría enviando mensajes asta que la batería muriera, si era necesario. Tras el 5º mensaje, Kaoru reaccionó al fin de alguna forma más de que gruñir en protesta. Aun básicamente dormido, Kaoru parecía hacer un vago ademán para alcanzar el móvil en su bolsillo bajo la manta. Hikaru no pudo evitar que la maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro se ampliara, encontrando graciosa la situación.

Después del 7º zumbido, Kaoru se quitó de encima finalmente la manta, cogiendo el móvil, aun inconsciente de la divertida expresión de su gemelo. Cuando el menor descubrió al fin como abrir el ofensivo trasto y vio en la luminosa pantalla que tenia 7 nuevos mensajes, no tomó demasiado tiempo para descubrir –incluso medio dormido- qué estaba pasando. Cerró el móvil, sin molestarse en leer o hacer nada con él, dirigió una mirada molesta a su gemelo a pesar de su estado de ensoñación, adoptando una expresión disgustada. La cual le provocó más gracia a Hikaru.

Pronto el móvil fue lanzado al mayor de los dos, Kaoru no demasiado contento de haber sido despertando de esa manera. Hikaru únicamente dejó escapar una carcajada mientras Kaoru volvía a recostarse en el coche, tapándose con la manta asta la cabeza, esperando conciliar de nuevo el sueño.

Aun conteniendo la risa, Hikaru tomó el móvil con el que fue golpeado en el brazo, lanzándoselo de nuevo a su hermano. El menor volvió a gruñir cuando el ofensivo móvil volvió a zumbar.

"Hikaru, párate" murmuró, sonando demasiado groggy como para intimidar al mayor. Se colocó la manta de nuevo, volviendo a dirigir molesto una mirada a su hermano. Hikaru contestó la mirada pronunciando una grosería, y Kaoru hizo un vago intento en patear a su gemelo. Antes de poder terminar el golpe, Hikaru ya le había cogido del pie, tirando levemente de él, arrastrándolo así hacia él por el asiento del coche. Antes de que Kaoru pudiera vengarse, su hermano ya le había quitado la manta y aun con esa sonrisa tan molesta, Hikaru se acostó a su lado. La manta sobre ambos esta vez.

"Eres un idiota. Despertándome de esa manera…" murmuró el menor, sus ojos medio cerrados de nuevo mientras conservaba la expresión de molestia. Hikaru volvió a reír con levedad.

"Y tu cruel. Dejándome solo de ese modo…" su tono de voz expresaba una clara burla, mientras se acomodaba de mejor forma junto al menor. "Sabes que no puedo dormir estando tu tan lejos" murmuró mofándose de su propio espectáculo en el Host.

Tras escuchar eso ultimo, Kaoru le abrazó por el cuello pretendiendo conciliar el ansiado sueño esta vez junto a su 'idiota hermano'. Esperando que fuera cierto y así su hermano le dejara tranquilo de una vez. "Lo siento" murmuró de forma automática.

Momentos después, la respiración del mayor se escuchaba acompasada. Kaoru abrió levemente los ojos, descubriendo que ciertamente, Hikaru se había dormido al fin. Y no pudo evitar bufar con molestia al verse incapaz de seguirle. Desenlazando sus brazos del cuello del mayor con cuidado, tanteó el asiento del coche en busca de su móvil, encontrándolo tras unos leves instantes. Lo abrió con cuidado, procurando que la luminosidad del objeto no molestara a Hikaru aun dormido, y se dispuso a leer los mensajes recibidos.

-Kaoru!- Borrar.

-Despierta.- Borrar.

-Despiértate ya, Kaoru.- Borrar.

-Que malo eres.- Borrar.

-Ignorándome de esta forma.- Borrar.

-Despierta!!- Borrar.

-Pareces tonto.- Borrar.

-Te quiero, bro.-... Contestar.

…Otro zumbido.

…Otra sonrisa maliciosa.

Y Otro gruñido. "Kaoru, párate." Heh, sweet revenge.


End file.
